moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
The Conqueror
PsiCorps Russians loyal to PsiCorps Scorpion Cell |side2 = Russia |goal1 = Sabotage the power supply in Moscow Hijack the Topol-M platforms Kill Premier Romanov |goal2 = Protect the Topol-M platforms Protect and evacuate Romanov if necessary |commanders1 = * Yuri's Proselyte * Unknown Russian commander * Unknown Scorpion Cell proselyte |commanders2 = Alexander Romanov† |forces1 = * Shadow Tanks * Basic PsiCorps arsenal * Standard Russian arsenal |forces2 = Full Russian arsenal |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Massive|next2 = Awake and Alive}} The Conqueror is the first mission of the Act Two Epsilon campaign. Two years after the Russian victory over the Chinese rebellion and fall of the European forces in the mainland, Yuri returns and reveals Russia's lies that kept everyone in check for so long. Chronologically, it is the first mission of Act Two and is the first event that marks the beginning of the Mental Omega War. Background It has been two years since the sacking of Leninisk Cosmodrome which marks the beginning of the Epsilon Army, a force led by Yuri whose goal is to "command and conquer" mankind's future. He has acquired everything; equipment, blueprints and ideas, necessary for the foundation of the Epsilon during the Third World War as well as taking over Antarctica and made it their headquarters. Meanwhile, the Epsilon, under the PsiCorps who pretends to remain loyal to the Soviets, observed the Soviets' pathetic attempt of preserving and displaying their might from behind the shadows. The day is September 1, 1984. The Soviets were about to hold their second annual Victory Parade in Moscow where the might of the Soviet army is displayed to the public, including several Topol-Ms. Yuri and his second-in-command, however, were not deceived. They were already aware of the destruction of the MIDAS ICBMs and Russia didn't managed to build more in the last two years. The Topol-Ms displayed in the parade were unarmed and simply used to made everyone believe that Russia still have access to the fearsome MIDAS ICBMs in order to keep the world in check. Yuri noted that since the Russians' power structure is built over a web of lies, it is as fragile as a sand castle – should these lies tumble down, all hell will broke loose. Such environment is well-suited for how the PsiCorps work, and thus he gave the Proselyte the honor to pave the way for the Epsilon's arrival in Moscow. The city itself had been turned into a fortress that can withstand any kind of attack, but Yuri assures the Proselyte that by believing in him and Epsilon's new technology, he will be able to lay down the foundation of their goal to conquer the world. Events Lights out Over the last two years, Epsilon weapons R&D had progressed considerably resulting in the creation of the Shadow Tank, a cloaked attack vehicle armed with twin Dissolver beams. The Proseltye was given the command of a company of Shadow Tanks to cut the power. The Proselyte skillfully navigated the Shadow Tank company while the parade was happening. However he cannot risk to destroy the Nuclear Reactors one by one, or the Soviets will be alerted. Thus, he left one Shadow Tank in each of the Reactors and waited until all of them are in position. Once the Shadow Tanks are in place, the Proselyte gave the order to destroy the Nuclear Reactors, plunging Moscow into darkness and interrupts the parade, signaling the arrival of the Epsilon's main attack force in the Red Square using Drillers, who proceeds to wreak havoc on the Soviet forces. In the ensuing chaos, Premier Romanov retreated to the Kremlin under the cover of his Black Guards. Securing the Topol-Ms After the attack on the Red Square, the Proselyte was given the order to secure the eight Topol-Ms before they could flee the city using his Adepts to persuade the platforms' drivers to take them to where they were needed to be, rather than the pre-determined Soviet extraction points. Meanwhile, the Scorpion Cell allies in the engagement would serve to distract the Soviets to clear the way for the Proselyte. Kill Romanov As soon as all eight platforms were in Epsilon's possession, Yuri gave the Proselyte a new order to assassinate Premier Romanov and secure the perimeter around the Kremlin. Romanov's personal Black Guard would prove no match for the Epsilon assassination squad (who had used Drillers to bypass the heavily defended perimeter) and Romanov was gunned down unceremoniously by an unidentified Epsilon soldier. Yuri followed up this display of power by deploying a Psychic Beacon in the grounds of the Kremlin, bringing the remaining Soviet forces in the city under Epsilon's control. Yuri himself arrived on the scene and invited the Proselyte into his new office in the Kremlin to celebrate their victory. Aftermath With Alexander Romanov now dead and Moscow captured by Epsilon, the Soviet chain of command was thrown into chaos as their celebration turned into mourning. The world is now aware that the Russians had been lying about their MIDAS warheads for the last two years, while the Epsilon managed to obtain the upgraded Topol-M platforms which would then be used for the construction of what appears to be a "doomsday device". Meanwhile, another Epsilon proselyte managed to take over the city of Stalington in the S.S.A and activates another Psychic Beacon to bring the American rebels and Russian defenders under Epsilon control. However, not everything was good news. The Latin Confederation might take control of the situation to stablise the Soviet chain of command. If that happened, they could redirect their forces to Russia to help fight off Epsilon's forces. Not wanting this to happen, and to show them how pitiful they are without Yuri's knowledge and technology, the Proselyte was sent to Zaragoza, Spain, to cause mass havoc and chaos via a "different method". Difficulty changes * Starting credits: 20000 on Easy, 15000 on Normal, 10000 on Mental. * On Mental difficulty, killing any enemy unit during the first part of the mission will alert the Soviets, that results in Premier Romanov being evacuated early after 2 minutes. * On Easy difficulty, 8 Shadow Tanks are dispatched for the mission, 6 on Normal, and 4 on Mental. * The amount of defenses (whether stationary or infantry patrols) depend on the difficulty. For instance, on Mental difficulty, 2 Tesla Coils are deployed near the starting area, forcing the player to wait for a truck to pass. Walkthrough Yuri's Epsilon Mission 13- The Conqueror timemachineconqueror.PNG|Red Alert 3 Time Machine Easter Egg in The Conqueror|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MN-bTUPdWVo Gallery Mission_nodilemma1.jpg|A teaser image for the mission mission_nodilemma2.jpg|Another beta teaser image of this mission that was called as No Dilemma. Trivia * The music used in the mission's loading screen and the first part of the gameplay is the instrumental version of Soviet March from Red Alert 3. * The music used in the second part of the mission's gameplay is Premeditated Treachery (Alternative link) by PrototypeRaptor. * There is an Easter Egg with the previously mentioned Kremlin's Heart. Once the player destroys it, the Wolfhound escapes. It's a reference to the 8th Empire mission in Red Alert 3 called "Crumble Kremlin, Crumble". * A statue of Boris makes an appearance in this mission which serves as a memorial to the original Soviet commando that was killed in Bleed Red. Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Epsilon missions